


Dresses and Roses

by Shironai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Confused, Confusion, F/F, Kinda, Winter is confused, Zombie Apocalypse, it's not really specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironai/pseuds/Shironai
Summary: Winter wishes that everything would stop being so cold





	Dresses and Roses

“Hey Mary, you sure are quiet today.” Winter teased, amusement trailing off with her words. She stepped forward towards her lover. The room was empty, too empty. It is so bare of life that the sound of her boots against the tile floors bounced off the blank walls. Winter frowned, her nose scrunching up in distaste. “This room is more bland than your cooking.” She joked, closing the gap between them.

Winter walked past the yellow tape, spotting an ugly metal chair by the bedside. The sounds of the ringing alarms were drowned out by the scrapping of the chair as she dragged it closer to the bed her lover was on. Steeling herself, she sank down onto the scrap they called a chair. Immediately upon contact, the coldness of the surface gnaws deep into her bones and Winter melts into it, welcoming it.

“Sure wish you can be up and running. You would had decorated every inch of this wall.” Winter smiled bitterly, reaching out a hand to brush aside some of Mary’s stray blonde hair. She ignored how unsettling the color contrasts between their skin tones are. She had always been jealous of Mary’s bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Her own curly black hair and murky amber eyes only brought up ugly memories of her creator. She scowled slightly before quickly shaking the thought out of her head.

When she was declared to be legally blind, she had cried all night. The once bright and vivid world became shrouded by pixelated blurs that won’t wipe away no matter how hard she tried. She might even would had gouged out her own eyes if not for Mary’s interference. She was the only speck of light in her clouded world. Her shining star. Her savior.

Winter smiled, her hands coming up to grasp Mary’s under the blanket. Her tanned hands stood out against Mary’s way too pale skin. Winter frowned, she doesn’t remember Mary to ever be this pale. Maybe they should go to beach once the weather starts warming up again.

Her eyes trailed down to the white blob on Mary’s fingers; their wedding ring. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the way Mary smiled during the wedding, how her heart had stopped when she saw the blonde walk down the aisle looking like the very embodiment of sunshine and elegance. She had felt like the luckiest girl on Earth that day, and she still does.

That was before her vision had deteriorated beyond restoration. Way before her yearning to once more see her lover bathe in the moonlight, skin literally shining in the dark. Now everything was just blobs of different colors. She really does treasure the image of Mary on their wedding night.

Winter ignored the sounds from the door, more focused on her lover than her surroundings. She really did hate how much her lover blended into the white sheets. Her fingers played with the cold, cold ring as her eyes wandered lower. Winter let out a little laugh.

“What were you think when you wore that dress out? The red roses are placed so weirdly over the fabric.” She joked, her chuckles shaking her shoulders. It really was a weird dress. Red blotches decorated the front of the fabric, warping and bleeding into weird patterns. Winter might be legally blind, but even she can tell apart a good dress from bad fashion.

Her fingers stilled as they pushed a little too hard against the ring. It was really cold for some reason, did someone turn the air up? Winter huffed, this is why she hates December. December was bad. It was the cold, the holiday, her birthday, the memories. December was everything June was not. June was good. June was Mary.

The pounding on the door snapped Winter out of her thoughts, it was starting to become unbearable. Oh, when had the alarms been blaring? Did something happen? She shrugged off the thoughts as the pounding ceased. She should probably get that.

Reluctantly Winter stood up from her chair. She gives Mary a fond look before bending down closer to her lover’s face. “I’ll be right back.” She whispers, before quickly pressing a chaste kiss onto cold, cold lips.

Mary’s eyes open. Winter stares into Mary’s eyes. Yellow blobs that are not blue gems. Yellow eyes bore into her very soul. Winter stares into Mary’s yellow eyes. Winter stares into a pair of eyes that are not Mary’s. Not Mary lunges and the door bursts open.

Wind rushes by her face and Not Mary shrieks back, the red roses spreading across her dress. Static fills her ears as she sat frozen on the ground. When had she sat down? Did she fall?

Shouts and screams filled the room as people she did not know ran into the tiny space. She ignored all of that to stare at Not Mary. Not Mary who is currently struggled against 3 black blobs. Red roses spread across her bites. She remembered smoke, remembered pain, remembered being pushed. Remembering holding their child.

Hands were on her and she lashes out. No. No. NO. They can’t do this. Her throat hurts. Is she screaming? The blobs disappears. Is she crying? She can’t do this. She has to find Mary. She can’t stay here. Mary. She needs Mary. Mary. Her love, her soul, her partner, her child’s mother. Mary. MaRY. MARY.

She can’t breathe.

Maybe they should name their daughter June. And everything goes black.  
.  
.  
.  
_“Do you, Winter Nguyen, take Mary Elmery as you wedded wife, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, through poverty and prosperity, through the process and beyond, till death do you part?”_

_“Yes”_

_“You may now kiss the bride.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. This is an original work that I wrote on a whim. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This was just an idea that popped into my head and I'm not sure about how interesting it is, so feedback would great :))
> 
> Explanation of the story and Plot:  
> So this universe is located after the containment of a zombie Apocalypse. Like a cure had been found and humanity is saved. But everyone is still working on rebuilding and not all zombies are reverted. Some people that had been un-zombified by the cure, now have a mutation in their DNA that can be passed down to their children. This mutation either allows the person to gain an immunity since they are "partially" a zombie or become an uncontrollable half-zombie when bitten by one. Now, half-zombies are more dangerous as they still retain some human intelligence. So both Mary and Winter have this gene, except Winter is immune and Mary became a half-zombie after an incident had happened at the hospital. Winter was giving birth to their first child when one infected patient barged into the room. Mary got bit in the struggle but since she was extremely corpse like during the process, the doctors thought that she had died. And the story begins with Winter sneaking into Mary's room where the doctors are keeping her as they set up the equipment to dispose of her. Winter does not know that Mary had died and so was unaware of everything that had happened.


End file.
